Pure of Heart
by Tails42
Summary: Alana has never had a ideal childhood, though having never lost her innocence through all of her hardships a great force has decided to give Alana a second chance. As a Elfling in a new world will Alana see better days?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Alana reborn

Alana has never been a very happy person. Her unhappiness isn't a life choice. She wasn't one of those people that preferred to see the glass as half empty. All of Alana's unhappiness came from other people, people who felt that they had the right to keep Alana beneath them. They would say something negative about a piece of art that she drew in her art class and was feeling proud about. Boys would make nasty comments about her weight in gym class. Although Alana really wasn't anywhere near to being over weight, it was just something that was easy to get her upset about.

The worse of all these people were her father. At the beginning Alana's father could have easily have been voted the best dad ever, the in the summer when Alana turned three her mother got into a car crash with a drunk driver and died on the spot. So depressed by the loss of his beloved, Alana's father started to take all of he cooped up emotions out on his daughter. Suddenly it was Alana's fault that her mother had been out driving that night because she left to get cough medicine of Alana. It was her fault that he now had to work extra shifts to make ends meant since they where now only living off one pay check. At first Alana's father was just verbally abusing her but after a year or so a four-year-old Alana started to be neglected. Being left alone in the house for hours on end, having to fend for herself when meal times came around. There were many nights where Alana went hungry. This was no life for a toddler. Having gone through those important development years in such away Alana became a timid and reclusive child. When Alana started the fourth grade her father turned physically abusive, and all hope for her was lost. Her father was very careful whenever he raised his hand, or took his belt to his daughter. He was careful never to leave a bruise, or cut that couldn't be covered by clothes.

It was not Alana's fault that she was unhappy. If she had to pick someone to blame for all of her sorrow it would, hands down, be her father. Though she did not blame a soul. After all it was her fault that her mother had passed away.

Alana let herself think through her past as she lay on her back on the mattress that her father had been kind enough to provide for her. It was a late Thursday night, and not a peep could be heard. As tears poured freely from her green eyes, as her right hand gingerly ran over fingerprint bruises on her neck. Alana knew that meant that she be going to school to tomorrow wearing a scarf. She didn't know whom much more of this she could take. Now at the age of fifteen she has suffered many years at the mercy of her merciless father. Though Alana knew that all she should feel for her father is gratefulness instead of all of the fear that she felt every time her eyes had sight of him. She should be grateful because he let her stay in his house, eat his food even though she was a murderer.

So lost in her thoughts Alana failed to notice an unearthly bright white like that surrounded her form. Alana only came out of her thoughts when a floating sounding voice filled her ears. "For being pure of heart, and baring no hatred for those that have done you harm you, Alana will be rewarded with a rebirth", the bodiless voice said.

Alana tried to call out for help, and to tell the voice that she did not want to be reborn, but she couldn't even reopen her mouth. She felt like her body was being suspended in air, and that all of her limbs where frozen. "You will not process any conscious memory of the hardships you have suffered through, however that fear that you have learned, young one, will still exist within you. Only time will wash away those feelings." The voice explained sounding very proud of itself for giving such a gift to Alana. "Best of luck child", The voice finished in a soft whisper as the light glowed even brighter, blinding Alana as her eye lids got heavier and heavier until she could not keep them open any longer.

She was awoken by a damp wind that blew over her form. Sitting up, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. It seemed that she had been sleeping in the center of an old forest for there was trees that seemed tall enough to touch the sky. Leaves littered the floor, making it impossible for anyone to walk and not make a sound. The sky was mostly blocked out by the branches of the trees some light peeked through, telling her that it was some time in the day. With toddler sized hands she worked at rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Though at the first sight of her hands the girl froze. Had her hands always been this small? She couldn't remember, but for some reason she felt that the answer was no. Her clothes where another thing, the fabric was a dirty blue, woolen and itchy. She felt like she had never seen it before, but how could that be when she was wearing it?

Climbing to her feet she was even more surprised about her height, or rather lack of. Was this really her body, she couldn't recall being this short yesterday, but what had happened yesterday? Clutching her hands together she timidly started to walk, heading in a random direction, not having a clue what awaited her outside of these woods.

All was quiet in woods as of late. The only sound that Elladan and Elrohir could pick up were the light sound of water busily streaming down the river. Although they had been sent out on an orc hunt to protect Imladris' borders the day held a rather peacefully feeling, though little did they know that today would be like none other. The sudden sound of crunching leaves alerted the twins. Both halted their mounts, motion for each other to keep a sharp eye and ear out. Another crunch, and both brother drew their swords from their sheaths. A few drawn out seconds later the twins came face to face something that they least expected, an Elfling! Elflings had not been around form many years, since the youngest of elves had reach maturity a few hundred years ago. And with children, that are consider the greatest gift to their kind, it proved to be quite the shock to Elladan and Elrohir for one to just come stepping out from behind a tree unattended, even more so in the bruised and malnourished form as the one before them. No news had reached Imladris of a birth of a elfling, and such a birth would usually spread like wildflowers as soon a she elf was proclaimed with child, for much celebration would have taken place in all dwellings of elves.

Elladan and Elrohir where pulled out of their surprise when the little one turned around and took off darting back in the direction that she had first appeared from. "Wait!" The brothers called out in union, as both of them turned their horses to follow. A natural instinct had turned on insides of the boys at the sight of Elven young. Both knew that the forest is no place of an Elfling, must less an Elfling by their selves.

Having the advantage of being on horses it didn't not take time to catch up with the little one, Elrohir leaped off his mount, while still in motion, to stop the child from taking a sharp turn and slipping in between their fingers. The Elfling came running right into his open arms, though as soon as Elrohir's arms had circled around her middle she squirmed and wiggled, trying to break free. She did not know why, but a fear of pain and helplessness over came her. Tears started to flow from her green eyes as she realized that with this elf, being so much bigger and stronger than her, she would not be able to break free.

Elrohir's grip tightened around the elfling at the child's first signs of distress. Elflings where never meant to cry or feel fear around their own people. That is one of the reasons that elves kept their offspring so sheltered and close, so no wrong could be befallen on them. However, here was an elfling that, secure in his embrace, bruised and battered. Her clothes consisted of a simple tunic; clothes meant for a lad, not a girl. They were covered from top to bottom in filth, the garment was torn in many places, and it was at least two sizes to big for the elfling. With that and the plentiful amount of bruises and scars that lay on her arms, neck, and face, the twins could tell that this child had not been well looked after.

Both brothers felt a protective urge towards the elfling, for the mere fact that it was a child of their own people, though a strong feeling of detest was also growing inside of the twins, because of the obvious abuse that this young one had endured. Though that anger they would have felt for any child of any race that came to them with some many injures. Elladan dismounted so he could assist his brother with their wonderful discovery. "We should take her to ada", Elladan said, watching Elrohir unsuccessfully shush the elfling, trying to get her to calm down, with a frown on his face. He never pictured his first accouter with an elfling would be with one who had been so wrongly mistreated. An abused elfling had never been heard of in all of the long history of the elven. "He knows how to care for an Elfling when we do not." Elladan reasoned.

Elrohir nodded as he stood up, while trying to keep the younglings limbs pinned to her sides to prevent her from forcing herself loose from his hold, thus injuring herself further. "You should ride ahead to tell ada to prepare his healing supplies. I will not be able to ride at our regular speed with this little one showing such fear." He said as he worked on settling the Elfling to rest of his hip.

Elladan nodded in understanding. "In a while then Brother", he said as he swung back onto his horse and galloped off as fast as the winds could carry him. There was an Elfling's welfare in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Mixed Impressions

Elladan had reached the last homely house in a day of hard, reckless riding. Though his mount proved to be quite durable and willing to keep going at such a tiresome speed. Elladan only had to stop once or twice to water his house, or to out a rock that had gotten stuck in his horse's hoof. Other than that their journey was not interrupted. Elladan actually found it rather enjoyable. He had not ridden with such unbridled speed since his adolescence. If it were not for the reason of this mad rush for Imladris, Elladan probably would have been laughing as he galloped down this familiar path to his birthplace. Though this situation did prove to require a bit of seriousness. For an elfling to have passed unnoticed for the first few years of her life was unheard of. Every child of the elven was always met with happiness, and affection. Though the one that had came across them seemed to have the characteristics of a cowardly mouse. Telling Elladan that the Elfling that was now in his brother's possession had probably never seen her own kind before them. His ada would want to know of this as soon as possible.

Elrohir was enjoying his traveling a lot less than his brother. It had taken him quite a while to get the young one stable enough in his hold for him to safely deposit her on his horse. Another bit of precious time for Elrohir to keep her on top of his mount before he could swing up behind the elfling, There seemed to be nothing he could say or do that would settle her. The child's squirming and fussing proved to be unrelenting; no matter the amount of elven lullabies Elrohir had sang the girl refused to put her fidgeting to a rest. Elrohir had to keep reminding himself of all the bruises and scars that were scattered across the child's skin to keep himself from blowing his top. His experiences with children were next to none, so he couldn't tell if this was normal behavior, but the elfling was becoming a bit of a burden.

Setting off at a brisk canter, Elrohir hoped that the collected motion of his steed would lull to child to a dream state. Only the Valar knew how they could both benefit with some peace and quiet. Though his hope also failed to calm the girl, as she continued to fight his unbending hold on her. Elrohir tired to keep his annoyance from showing. Traveling at the pace that they were going it would take them days to reach his ada. That might that he would have to suffer days with a fussy elfling for companionship. He should have let Elladan carry the child.

Just as Elrohir thought, it took about three days of travel filled with restraining an uncomfortable Elfling to his horse. Never had Elrohir been so happy to his home in his long life. He was even more pleased at the sight of his ada, Lord Elrond, and his brother and sister, Arwen. In only a matter of moments and he would be released of the child. Who after three days of travel, had finally settled into a restful state, after having tiring every one of her muscles and Elrohir's patience. Elrohir, looking passed his annoyance, was impressed that the child was able to keep up that tantrum as long as she did.

Elrond quickly stepped forward, stretching his arms out to receive the Elfling. He had not seen an offspring of elven blood since Arwen had grown up, so when Elladan had came to him with the news of new kin Elrond found himself looking forward to having small feet running around in the last homely house once more. Even if it were only for a while, for they did not know if the young one had family out searching for her.

Elrohir had just about tossed the elfling at his father the moment Elrond had stretched out his arms. All Elrohir wanted to do was now was hunt down some food from the kitchens before retiring to his chambers for a long, and well deserved rest. Where he would not have to watch the child for quite some time. "You should proceed with caution ada", Elrohir said as he dismounted, once the child had been successfully passed over to the elder elf. "The little one tends to bit if your hands get to close to her face." Elrohir explained as he held up his left hand for his family to see for they could just make out the impression of little teeth marks on the edge of his palm.

While Elrond and Arwen peered down at the half heartedly wiggling, wide-eyed elfling with parental curiosity, Elladan broke out in hysterical laughter. "Brother, you have slain many orc and foul beasts, yet you could not handle one small elfling?" He asked in between his fits of laughter.

Frowning in pure pent up agitation, Elrohir reached over and cuffed his twin's ear. "Next time you'll handle the child, and see how well you fare." He chided as he left his horse for a stable hand to care for so he may seek what he truly desired, rest. Elladan followed close on his heels, determined to press his brother as far as he could. What else are brothers for?

Elrond stood in the same spot of where to little one had been placed in his possession. Arwen stood nest to him, staring down at the elven child that stared back at them with a restless fear. They had paid little notice to the twins retreating forms.

The child wanted to struggle with this new person, like she had done with Elrohir, but her limbs felt as if they where made of lead, and could hardly make them twitch.

"Let us be off to the healing wing child, to put some salve on those wounds". Elrond spoke gently to the child, trying to sooth her fears the same way his sons had. No response was give to tell the lord if it was working or not. "Arwen, would you be so kind to find two messengers to send word to the other elven realms notice of this little one. Her existence has passed unknown for far to long."

Arwen nodded her response, and went in search for some of the fastest riders in rivendell. While her father smoothly entered his home, with the young one twitching safely in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _The lord of the Rings._

A New Name

"The little one seems to be quite good at hiding." Elladan mutters to his brother as the two of them are walking down one of the hallways of the last homely house, looking behind curtains, and under chairs as they go. Two weeks has past sense the elfling has arrived to Imladris. Which is enough time for the elfling to recover from all of her minor injures. As soon as she became able to be on her feet, the child was, and using that ability to run from all of the elves.

"Aye, she is." Elrohir agrees as he closes the door to the library they had just finished searching. "Though I wish we knew the elfling's name. Something to call her when she goes missing."

Elladan lets out a light chuckle, staying in pace with his twin. "It is a shame that the little one is with out an identity, though I doubt that she would come to the sound of her name as she is always hiding." He shakes his head in annoyance. All the time that he's spending to find one elfling could be used for something must more productive. "Though I must think that by now ada should have the sense to lock the doors to the healing wing when they leave the child to her self."

From his spot next to his brother, Elrohir rolls his eyes. "What trust can be formed between us of Imladris, and the elfling if she is to be locked inside like a prisoner?"

Elladan did not respond, having spotted a moving shadow just around the corner. He places a finger to his lips, motioning for Elrohir to look where he was. With the feet of trained hunters the brothers stalked forward until they a foot behind the scrawny little one. Who is hanging on to a windowsill, staring out with longing. Oh how she wanted to get out of this place. It had been two weeks since those twins had brought her here. A week since she had been able to walk around, and she had not yet been able to find a way out. "There you are little one." Elrohir spoke, causing the elfling to gasp, and loose her grip on the sill in fright, and land on her rear. "Our ada has been looking for you everywhere." He told her, kneeling down to her height, as the child worked on righting herself. The child slowly stood up trying to get her legs untangles from the skirts of the forest green dress that had been provided for her. "Let's not keep him waiting." He said as he swiftly rose to his feet and plucked the elven off of the marble floor, ignoring her flinch upon first contact. The child squirmed in his hands for a few seconds before she was firmly settled against Elrohir's chest causing her to give up in a huff. In the past two weeks she had grown used to being picked up at the will of others, and had learned threw experience that she would never succeed in breaking free.

* * *

The twins did not take the elfling back to the healing wing, and instead to their ada's study. Where the elder elf was passing back and forth, waiting for the arrival of the latest elfling. Having already raised elfling and a human boy himself, Elrond knew that this youngling's behavior is far from ordinary. Elrond sighed as he placed a hand on his brow. He knew who to cure a child of shyness, calm fears, and quiet streaks of stubbornness. Though never had he had to aid a loner elfling. Never had there been a story of any elf child who preferred to be without the company of kin. This little one is proving to be quite a perplexing child. Elrond finally concluded that the elfling's best interest would have to fall upon to all three of the elven realms to choose what the best course of action is.

"Ada", Elldan spoke, alerts his father of his new company. "We found her." He said, opening the door all of the way to allow Elrohir to enter, with the very put off elfling in his arms.

"Ah yes. Now where did you get off to?" Elrond asked the child, though knowing that it would be one of his sons who would answer.

"We found her dangling on a windowsill staring out at the northern forest." Elladan said, closing the door behind him.

Elrond nods, as he takes the elfling from Elrohir. "Well it is a beautiful day today. Perhaps if our conversation goes well today we can take a walk in the gardens after lunch." He said, staring at the elfling to see how she would take his bribe. She looked over at the balcony, which had its doors open, with a look of desire. Elrond smiled, he knew he had her cornered. "Now", Elrond started, placing her in a chair in between his sons. "Can you tell us your name, little one?"

The child looks past Elladan's shoulder to where the sun is shinnying brightly threw balcony doors. Her eyes remained steady on, as moments past before a voice that had never been heard sprung from the child. "Don't got one." She said in a whispery tone.

Elrond and sons exchange looks of shock at hearing her voice. Though they soon appear chest fallen when they reinstates her words.

"What off your parents? What do they call you?" Elrohir asked, leaning in the direction of the elf child.

Though she did not remove her eyes from the balcony, not even for a second. She flinched when the word 'parents' left Elrohir's mouth as a wave of unexplainable fear washed over her. She swallowed, before forcing out a response; she really wanted to leave this house. "Don't got any of those either."

A silence filled the room as the three males stared at each other, pleading for someone to make the next move. Finally, after a minute or two, Elladan spoke up. "Do you know what happened to them?"

The elfling shrugged, as she hopped down from the chair, and made her way to the balcony with the three elves fallowing behind her. She stopped right at the entrance of the balcony, holding on to the doorframe fro support. "Just never had any."

Neither of the elves knew what to say. How long would children have to be on their own to not know any type of parental figure? The elfling made her way over the railing, and tried to see over the edge to view the rushing river under them. "Well then I guess we should just give you a name", Elrond said. "It seems like you have gone far to long with out one." Elrond, and sons all stared at the elf child, trying to come up a strong name that would suit the elfling. "Caleneth, because of her eyes."

Elrohir wrinkled his nose. "What about Tathareth, sense we found her in a forest?"

Both Elrond, and Elladan shook their heads; as they stared at the child, nothing seemed to quite fit her. "Is their anything you want to be called, little one?" Elladan asked, for loss of an idea.

She shook her head, her bare feet swinging idle as she leaned over the railings. Elrond moved closer into a position were he could catch the elfling incase she ever leaned to far over. "How about Dineneth? I did take us two weeks to get her to talk.", Elrohir suggested, moving to stand next to his ada.

Elladan, and Elrond pondered over it, rolling it over their tongues. "It does fit a lot better than the others." Elrond said. "What do you think of it, little one?" She shrugged, it didn't really matter to her what they called her, having a name just seemed like knowing another word to her. "Then Dineneth it is." Elrond declared, placing a gently hand on top of her head. Though he tried to hide his hurt as Dineneth darted away as soon as she felt the hand make contact with her. Elrond let out a sigh before turning back to his sons. "All that is left is to decide which realm, and which family the little one would best be suited in."


End file.
